emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7234 (14th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Ross gives Carly her share of the money from the robbery - £2,000. PC Williams informs Jimmy and Tracy that Novak is in hospital following his van being hijacked. They're both horrified to also discover that Novak is an illegal driver. Carly gives Bob her £2,000 but is reluctant to explain how she obtained it. Moira offers to look after Moses for a distracted Debbie. PC Williams tells Jimmy that he is likely to receive a civil penalty for his part in employing an illegal driver. On the day of his business awards, Lawrence struggles to find a local business worthy enough of winning. Robert subtly makes him consider the scrapyard. Bob worries when he hears that Novak's van was hijacked. Ross tells Debbie he has paid Charlie off and dumped Carly. Lawrence persuades Aaron to apply for his business enterprise awards. Bob confronts Carly over the hijacked van, suspecting Ross. Carly is forced to admit the truth. Lawrence's business awards get underway in the pub, covered by the Hotten Courier. James suspects Finn is feeling awkward that Pete asked him to be his best man rather than Ross. Lawrence presents a cheque for £5,000 to Holey Scrap. Chas looks on proudly as Chrissie is annoyed and suspicious of Robert's involvement. Pete books him and Debbie into an expensive hotel for their honeymoon. A panicked Bob confides in Diane over his and Val fraudulently taking out a loan in Brenda's name. Diane insists he needs to tell Brenda. The villagers and the Hotten Courier reporter gather in the play area as an anxious Brenda awaits Bob's arrival to unveil the Gennie Walker memorial playground. Chas steps in to take his place but a panicked Bob interrupts the ceremony by dragging Brenda away and confessing everything to her in the café. Brenda is livid at the depths of Bob's betrayal. Carly, Eric and Val arrive to find out the delay when Brenda lays into Carly and slaps Val, before running outside and reporting the three of them to the police. Jimmy is charged £25,000 to replace the stolen goods. The police arrive at The Woolpack and arrest Bob. Val tries to make her escape but Diane sends the police in her direction and they're both escorted to the station as she, Brenda and Eric look on. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *James Barton - Bill Ward *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *PC Williams - Shari Fox *Police Officer - Sean Jones Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Play area *Home Farm - Office Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes